Day 321: A Warning Power
N the Dream A Orange Duck is holding the Sword and yellow bunny is holding the Sword and then is onto Duck's hand and he give him a toy sword and he's friends left him After the Dream Buster wakes up and rub his face and then he saw a tear on his eye Buster: Why an I crying? In the Dream A Symbol went to the Sword Back in Reality After Roderick and his Friends returned to the Organization Animals, Buster grew weaker by the day. It was as though Roderick continued to gain strength as Buster lost it. Using his power and the sword was beginning to wear out Buster. After the Mission They are at the Tower of Acme Acres Roderick: Are you sure, your okay? Buster: ha ha. This is getting ackward. Roderick: Why? Buster: Seen when do you ever worry about me? Roderick: What do you mean, weird? Buster: Usually, me and my friends do all the Worring over you and your friends. I don't think it's ever been the other way around before. Just feel strange, that's all. Roderick: Buster, of course I was worried about you. You're my best friend. Buster: We're just glad that you and your friends are bsck. Even though it might have been rough on you. Rhubella: Umm, is Ken coming. Plucky: (Sigh) Who cares about him. And who knows... Drake: You didn't have a fight, right? Babs: How could be? How come that jerk attack you like that? Reggie: "That Jerk"? You mean Ken? Pierre: But... we wouldn't be sitting here with you and your friends. If Ken doesn't done that. Bledsou: He is your best friend. Buster: I know he is. And so are you. Look we might be Rivals to each other, but we became best friends now. Roderick: Well, it's not the same without the Thirteen of us... They look at the sunset Back at the Castle Roderick: Ken. Ken: You need something, Roderick? Roderick: Well, you see... Something's wrong with Buster. You don't know why, do you? He say he's sword and his power wears him out when he goes to use it. And then today, I was fighting the same way Buster does. Ken: You would know more about Buster then I did by now. Roderick: What are you talking about? Ken: (Sigh) Well, what do you think, Roderick? Roderick: I'm not quite sure. Ken: Not quite sure? Is that because you're a fragment? Roderick got shock for what he said Ken: You do know that. You're a Memory fragment, and a Replica. Whose original purpose was to copy Buster's power. So if you see Buster's powers getting weaker, while your powers are getting stronger. It could mean that you're robbing Buster of his power more than you oughta be. Roderick: What could I... what can I do? Ken: You have to think of yourself. Because I know you're not just a Memory Fragment. We're best friends. You, your friends, Me, Buster and his Friends, that is. Got it memorised? Roderick: Okay. Can I asked you one more question? Ken: What's gonna be? Roderick: I saw a Bunny who looks like Buster's teacher. Is he who I think he is? They didn't know Rick is spying on them Category:Cutscenes